


you're not beneath this.

by blessedbethefallen



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Long-Term Relationship(s), M/M, Randy is bratty, Randy wants John to be naughty, but John is Responsible
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-13
Updated: 2020-12-13
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:42:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28057827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blessedbethefallen/pseuds/blessedbethefallen
Summary: "A schedule that seems to do nothing but pick up by the day, it wasn’t often that John got to see his wrestling family anymore. And of course, John can never find it in him to tell Randy no, if only because he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath."Set in modern-day. John is so busy with being a star, Randy expects to see John longer than he's given.
Relationships: John Cena/Randy Orton
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	you're not beneath this.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! I hope you guys enjoy this piece! I am rather nervous about posting it for some reason!

“I don’t have the time for this, I’m just here to talk to Vince.” The words come out breathy, ruining the attempt he was making at establishing control of the situation. Getting _sidetracked_ nowadays happens way too often, especially since John was less of a wrestler and more of an overall _star_ now. A schedule that seems to do nothing but pick up by the day, it wasn’t often that John got to see his wrestling family anymore. And of course, John can never find it in him to tell Randy _no_ , if only because he didn’t want to deal with the aftermath.

The response John gets to his feeble attempt to take control is a chuckle. John can feel the sound where Randy’s lips trail down his neck, his tongue tracing along the taut muscles there. “And Vince,” Randy purrs into John’s soft skin, “cant wait.” He can’t stop himself from sinking his teeth into the skin that John’s collar would hide. John’s slight grunt lets Randy know he caught him off guard. John has been teaching himself to stay composed in _every_ situation for so long; it isn’t often that Randy gets to hear past that perfect boy shell anymore.

“Randy,” John warns, gentle grabbing the other man by his chin. He tows Randy’s face back up to his and Randy is _delighted_ to see John’s flushed cheeks. John really wasn’t prepared for Randy today. “I’m serious this time. I have places I have to be, _on time_.” Their eyes are locked together and John realizes he probably could have gone about this a lot better. At first, the words don’t seem to bother Randy, but John could note the moment when they registered fully. When John sees the light in Randy’s eyes turn to _hellfire_ , the first thing he can think is how he would hate to be whoever Randy would be facing tonight.

“Oh, I’m _sorry_ , _John_.” Randy takes a step back, the air rapidly thickening with angry heat. “Am I keeping you from your _important Hollywood business_?” A sneer is already coming across the tattooed man’s face, bearing his teeth like an animal ready to fight. “I didn’t realize you had other _priorities._ ”

John likes to joke that Randy had become a master over the years at _construction_ , needing only around 60 seconds to have all the walls he needs to have built around himself up. In so many situations where he had let his guard down only to be betrayed, John can’t _blame_ Randy. It doesn’t bother John nearly as much as it used to either; while Randy had his fits, his walls never stayed up around John for long.

“You’d do the same thing if you were me.” It’s a measured response, John’s gaze still locked onto Randy’s. The other man gives a snort as he crosses his arms over his chest, but he doesn’t say anything. They both _knew_ Randy would do the same thing. “I still would like to see you tonight.”

“Oh, you’d _like_ to,” Randy grumbles and John presses his lips together to fight a smile, dimples showing all the while. Randy rolls his eyes at the sight of this, but he’s starting to smile again too. John can see his jaw loosening and the fire in his eyes dimming. “When?”

John grins that dazzling smile of his, the one that can hold the attention of anyone in the room. Randy had never been an exception, appreciating the sight of the joy that exuded from this man. Randy doesn’t notice John grabbing something from his pocket, only brought back to focus when he is pressing whatever it is into Randy’s palm. “It’s an hour drive to get there,” John tells him, “But the room is 3517.”

Randy feels the item for a moment, assessing its thin width and its rectangular shape. When he finally looks at it, he’s not surprised to see a hotel room key. He turns it over in his hand, seeing the address that was listed on the back. “What’s in it for me?”

It’s a challenge, which keeps the smile wide across John’s face. “Top floor suite, a jacuzzi, alcohol, and food,” John answers before quickly adding, “Oh, and anything else you may want, _within reason_.”

“Anything?” The mischievous glint in Randy’s eye makes John weak in the knees, but he doesn’t let it show. Randy had always been one who liked to push the limits to see what got a rise out of John, one of the _many_ reasons he had focused so heavily on keeping himself composed over time. Randy couldn’t get what he wanted all the time, afterall.

“Anything _within reason_ , Randy.”

Randy gives a soft smile of his own, the tension and hellfire that had been on the surface dormant once more. The trust that they had built over the years made moments like this easy, the moments where Randy’s demons would grab him. Randy flips the keycard in his fingers a few times before shrugging. “I’ll think about it.”

The glimmering love that shows in the other man’s eyes is enough to make Randy forget where he is for a moment. “I should have a clear schedule after midnight,” John is promising him as he brings his partner’s hand to his lips to press a soft kiss to his tanned skin. Randy studies John for a long moment, taking in the features of the man in front of him, but somehow still seeing the 25-year-old man he had first met. He takes a few steps back to give John some space.

John pushes himself off the wall he had been pressed against, pressing a gentle kiss to Randy’s lips as he moves forward. “I hope I’ll see you tonight,” John murmurs to him honestly. “Do you think that I bought such a fancy room just for me?” Randy can only watch after John with a soft gaze now, realizing the other was about to have to leave again.

John fixes his appearance quickly as he walks by the mirror Randy had in his locker room before he’s sliding quietly out the door. The last thing that Randy sees before the door shuts again is John’s wink, those baby blues showing that bright soul John had. Randy stands where he is for a moment and looks at the keycard that still is in his hand. He pretends there isn’t an ache in his chest that grows with each step he knows John is taking away from him.

Randy thinks for a moment about getting revenge for John not making time for him until after midnight, staying in the hotel room he already had booked and leaving John alone. Though, considering how busy John’s schedule is, that might be more of a reward than a punishment.

When Randy slips the keycard into the safest pocket in his bag, he can almost convince himself it’s only because he doesn’t want to lose it; what if someone else found it, after all? It’s the text he sends John not even an hour later, telling him he wants pizza and wings, that makes Randy realize just how much he actually _misses_ John. Even if he really wanted to, he wouldn’t be able to stay away tonight.

The thumbs-up emoji he receives makes him smile and he contemplates sending something back, but he doesn’t have time. Instead, he slips his phone into his bag as well and forces himself to focus on that night’s show.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Please leave a review below if you would be so kind so I know what I can do to improve! Thank you!


End file.
